


Корабль

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [5]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227
Kudos: 1





	Корабль

Дрейфуя среди скопления звезд на межгалактической трассе, корабль Шарро слегка гудел. Модель «Полумесяц-X9» была бы старым корытом, если бы бывший владелец не следил за ней так тщательно. Данный корабль был своего рода киборгом – некоторые его детали изначально принадлежали другим звездолетам.

Шарро даже не помнила, как звали того, у кого она выиграла этот корабль: помнила только, что тот был человеком и называл его «Быстрый». Не лучшее название, хоть и правдивое – корабль времен Старой Республики был специально сделан для резких маневров и быстрой контратаки. В любом случае, старое название для нового владельца явно не подходило. Шарро очень долго раздумывала над новым именем, но ей в голову ничего не приходило.

Ей хотелось, чтобы название было на слуху, чтобы каждый знал ее корабль, как знают Сокол Тысячелетия. Такое название Шарро не только одобряла, но и проявляла сильное уважение к хозяину данного судна. К любому из. Она любила рассказы об угоне этого корабля и каждый раз внимала, когда ходили слухи о новом капитане.

Шарро помнила то время, когда Сокол принадлежал Лэндо Калриссиану, правда, только понаслышке. Пока она пыталась отыскать самого Лэндо, его корабль уже успели несколько раз продать и угнать. Возможно, если бы в одной из вылазок Шарро не подбили, то она не потеряла бы время на починку своего транспорта, а смогла бы выиграть у кого-нибудь Сокола в сабакк. Впрочем, никогда не поздно.


End file.
